It Was Sort Of Warmer Today
by Flyinganimepig
Summary: Just fluff 'bout Ohjirou and Misaki. It's short at the beginning of the fic but this is my first fic so...yeah. Have a look 'cause I think I suck at summaries...MisakiXOujirou of course, and decided to continue, just for the sake of it.
1. Walking in the Snow

THIS IS MY FIRST FIC

'kay. I've just decided to write about all the animes I've seen that are on the list, and I'm going to do Angelic Layer as my first one 'cause that was the first one I Found that I had watched.

I'm going to make this a short fic 'cause I'm suppose to be doing my math homework-;

Okay, here we go!

It Was Sort of Warmer Today…

Misaki looked out of the window.

It was white.

A blinding white, reminding her of her mother's snowy angel dancing around the arena.

Dancing?

Yes. It wasn't fighting, or jumping. Dancing! That was the only way to describe it.

Misaki put on her boots and smiled as she reached for the icy cold metal handle. She remembered the time her mother was able to walk. That time, she remembered they were walking in the snow, identical pureness to the snow outside.

Suddenly, a worrying thought surfaced. What would her mother say if she was walking alone in the snow? It was about 7 o'clock. Her mother was still sleeping. Misaki breathed a sigh of relief. She wanted so much to walk in the snow again. The brown-haired girl remembered the time that she saw out of the corner of her eye…

Oujirou, hiding behind his brother, Icchan.

Realizing that if she had turned her head to say hello or wave, he probably would've run away or gone speechless.

Or blushed.

It was better to play his game.

That time was in the snow, the drifting snowflakes falling on her mother's coat. She would have some time to walk around in the snow by herself.


	2. Lost then Found

Oh, forgot to put the disclaimer for the last chapter! I DON'T OWN ANGELIC LAYER. Wouldn't be writing it if I did.

Okay, onto chapter 2

Chapter 2

Crunch, crunch, crunch.

It felt so good to walk in the snow again!

If only her mother was walking with her, or Tamayo.

"_Mi-Mi-Misaki! Miskachi! Misaki!"_

Laughter escaped her lips as she remembered her energetic friend punching her fist in the air, cheering for her, strangling Kotaro at the same time.

Misaki looked down towards then fresh snow. Suddenly her smile vanished from her face. Where was she? Her surroundings had become completely unrecognizable because of all the snow.

Lost.

But…if this was snow…she could follow her footsteps couldn't she?

Misaki breathed a sigh of relief and thanked her quick thinking, then turned around to retrace her steps.

She paused.

Her marks had gone! A voice in her head said,

"_You stayed in the same place too long. The snow's rainin' down pretty hard too…"_

Misaki took a deep breath and started to walk back. She had to at least try.

_Half an hour later…_

Suddenly Misaki became aware of the tears that were welling up in her eyes. It had only taken about ten minutes to get lost…why couldn't getting back be the same?

Finally, Misaki gave up as she sunk to her knees, crying. How could she have been so stupid to be so absorbed in her thoughts?

Then, someone placed their hand on Misaki's shoulder.

The crying deus then lifted her face to look into the eyes of Mihara Oujirou.


	3. Will you go out with me?

The beginning of this fiction I realized, did not catch anyone's attention!cries But I'd just like to say to those who are reading this right now, that the story should be speeding up a bit now.

Summary of this chapter: They walk a little bit, while feeling a little tense. 'They' for those who don't know is Misaki and Ohjirou.

Chapter 3 (Wish that someone would review! Losing heart in writing fic now...) TT

Misaki's face was positively on fire as she shut the door behind her. She was no longer cold AT ALL.

"_Misaki…are you all right?"_

_Ohjirou anxious eyes scanned her, looking for any wounds._

"_I…I…I'm f-fine."_

"_What happened?"_

"_Err…"_

_Misaki turned her face away. Would Ohjirou think she was a crybaby if she told him she was lost?_

"_I…I got lost."_

_She shut hung her head a little, waiting for him to exclaim in utter disbelief._

_Instead, laughter reached her delicate ears._

"_Isn't it over there?" He pointed his finger at the house in the distance._

_Misaki's eyes became round. How could she have missed it?_

"_Shall I walk you home?"_

_She grabbed his hand and hoisted herself up. _

_They walked for a while, both of them slightly blushing. Misaki for being embarrassed how she had carelessly missed her house, Ohjirou for…well…you know._

"_Well, here we are, Misaki." Ohjirou said. Was that a note of sadness she heard in his voice?_

"_Bye, Ohjirou-san." Misaki waved her hand, regretting that their walk together was somewhat short._

"_Hey…uh…Misaki…"Ohjirou stammered._

"_Yes?"_

"_Um…doyouwannagooutwithmeonSundayifyou'refree?" He said in one whole breath, words completely tangled and forced. He cleared his throat, and in a shaky voice asked:_

"_Do you mind if you go out with me on Sunday if you're not busy? I mean I already asked you back at…"his voice rapidly faded away in embarrassment._

_There was a pause for a few seconds._

"_Really? You honestly mean it?"_

_Did that mean…that she actually…did she really?_

"_Yeah."_

_Misaki's face broke out into a warm smile._

"_Of course."_

"Then he…he…"

Misaki sunk to her knees once again, this time because of shock and embarrassment.

_Oujirou's POV _

"Then I…I…"

Ohjirou mentally slapped himself. What had come over him? One moment he had been all embarrassed, then a moment later he was all…he was moving way too fast!

_His hands placed themselves on her shoulders. He saw her blue eyes widen slightly, and then he took a step taken forward. Now he could feel felt her breath softly blowing against his face. Then he completed the distance between his and her mouth. He had heard her gasp of realization a millisecond before softly placing his lips against hers. The temperature around her face had distinctly changed…_

"YO! OOHHJJIIROU!" Icchan called, waving his hand in front of his little brother's face. "Daydreaming are we? HAHA! I wonder about whom…"

"Shut up. Not like I haven't caught you like that, hypocrite."

Immediately the bigger brother's smile turned into a big frown.

"SHUT UP! I DO NOT DO NOT DO NOT…"

Ohjirou smirked, spotting the slight blush tingeing his older brother's cheeks. He got up from the verandah and walked into the house, leaving his brother to lie his head off.

Immediately, Ohjirou headed for the calendar and circled Sunday. As soon as he had done that, he collapsed on his bed, and smiled as he again went over the feat he had completed today.


	4. Desperation

Okie doke…

The fact that I got reviews proves that I didn't write as badly as I thought.

THAT'S SHO NICE!

Anywho, since this fic got more reviews than the other fic I wrote, I thought I might as well continue this one. So yeah.

Um…summary of this chapter is that weekend draws near, both of the couples start to fret. I can't think much at the moment…mind is sorta foggy 'cos its 12am…reminds me of why I'm not doing my homework at the moment. Oh, and by the way, there's a little bit of TxK in here.

Ohjirou took one look at his wardrobe, flopped on the bed and groaned in annoyance.

"THERE'S ABSOLUTELY NOTHING IN HERE!"he yelled, smothering his face with the pillow. Then, to his frustration his just as irritated next door neighbour, Icchiro, banged the wall. _'Irritated grouch…',_ he thought.

Who would be able to help him? Icchiro?

"NO WAY!" the deus found himself shouting. What the heck had made him think that as his first idea? Fuming, he sat down and had a hard think.

_Misaki's POV_

"Tamayo! Tamayo! Are you there?" Misaki knocked on the door lightly, but urgently. "It's Misaki!"

"COMING!"

The door was flung open, nearly sweeping Misaki off her feet but she stepped away just in time. "Sorry Misakichi! I was sleeping!"

Misaki stared hard at her friend.

"But…Tamayo…its 12pm…"

"I stayed up really late last night talking on the phone."

"To who?"

Suddenly Tamayo blushed, but being the master of avoiding awkward questions that needed embarrassing answers she suddenly exclaimed:

"You must be getting really cold out here!" the still-blushing blonde gushed out. "Come on in, and I'll make you a cup of tea."

" 'Kay. Thanks." Misaki said as she stepped inside her friend's slightly-untidy house.

_Ohjirou's POV_

The beautifully polished oak door swung open and Kotaro stuck his head out, his hair uncombed and sporting dark marks under his eyes(Author's unnecessary note: I found out that when people are sleepy they have dark marks under their eyes recently! It happened to me when I stayed up to 12am and woke up at 4am to do a HUGE assignment. I looked like a panda, my friend had described me…o0) and yawned sleepily.

"Wow…what happened to you?" Ohjirou asked, looking up and down and Kotaro, who had reluctantly opened the door letting cold air in.

"Argh…stayed up late last night talking on the phone." Kotaro answered sleepily.

"With who?"

At once, Kotaro's eyes snapped wide open, and he straightened his slumping posture. However, luckily for him, he was the boyfriend of the master of avoiding awkward questions that needed embarrassing answers.

"Oh! How rude of me! You must be freezin'. Come in and I'll make you some coffee."

The prince of the layer didn't really like coffee, but since his friend seemed like he needed it, the problem was shrugged off and he stepped inside the warm home.

_Misaki's POV_

"So Misakichi, why did you come over?" Tamayo asked, sipping her cup of tea.

"Well…uh…you see I have a date on…"

The now-energetic Tamayo threw the cup in the air, contents flying and splattering the carpet. The other girl looked extremely alarmed, but the expression went by unnoticed.

"REALLY? OH MY GOSH WITH WHO!"

"With…with…" stammered the tomato-red faced brunette, unable to say the name.

"GO ON!"

"Uh…it's…it's…Ohjir-"

At this point, before Misaki could even finish his name Tamayo let out a squeal of delight and threw her arms in the air, jumping off the sofa and running around like a headless chook (strange simile, I know. Remember that it is 12am.). Suddenly, Tamayo turned serious and just as quickly as she was off the sofa she was back on it.

"When did he ask you out?"

"O…only yesterday…"

"When are you going?"

"Tomorrow…"

Tamayo suddenly leaned over and grabbed her best friend's wrist (which was holding the teacup, causing the hot tea inside to sway dangerously), as if she was about to ask the most serious, important question of them all.

"And…what are you wearing?"

Misaki sweat dropped as she realized Tamayo's order of importance of questions, but still answered the question without revealing her surprise.

"Well you see…um…that's part of the reason why I came here." Misaki said, fingering the cup a little nervously.

The fair-haired girl slapped Misaki on the back.

"You did the right thing to come to me, Misakichi. Now grab your stuff and let's go!"

"Eh? Go where?"

"Stop pretending to be dense Misaki! WE'RE GOIN TO THE SHOPPING MALL!"

And in a blink of an eye, they had left her house.

_Ohjirou's POV_

"So Prince," Kotaro said as he sipped his espresso. "So."

Ohjirou just sat there with a bewildered look on his face at what Kotaro was trying to get at. Finally, Kotaro put his cup down and sighed.

"Man are you thick sometimes…why did you come over?"

Crimsonness.

"Date."

"Oh, so you accepted?" Kotaro asked, but it seemed more of a statement.

"I was the one who asked. W-Why are you looking at me like that?"

It appeared to look like Kotaro couldn't get it into his head that the prince…THE PRINCE OF THE LAYER had asked someone out.

"So out of all the fan girls you have, you asked? I thought you couldn't stand them."

"I can't…but I didn't ask one of THEM."

The glint in Kotaro's eyes plainly asked 'Who'.

"Misaki."

Kotaro suddenly took an extremely large dose of coffee, causing him to grimace because of the bitterness.

"Uh…yesterday I decided

Ohjirou knew his black-haired friend was starting to get over the fact that Misaki had been taken by Ohjirou, but still part of him was attached to the cute, timid girl. However, to Ohjirou's surprise, Kotaro's face broke into a smile.

"And you need help right?"

Ohjirou nodded a little, sensing Kotaro's discomfort.

"It's…uh…tomorrow, and I haven't got anything in my wardrobe…"

Kotaro's raised his eyebrow a little. Nothing in his wardrobe? Very unlikely that the deus which all the girls drooled over had 'nothing' in his closet.

"We better drive over to your place mate", Kotaro told him, and putting down his half-finished cup. "There's really no way I can believe you got no clothes."

Ohjirou paused.

"If you really say so…"he said, and reluctantly put on his coat. Kotaro, who was just as fast as Tamayo, and had already gotten up to let Ohijirou outside.

I wrote more taday! It's not as short as the other chapters, but it's still pretty short. Making an effort to write longer for the next, thanks to everyone who reviewed!


	5. Date

YAYNESS thanks to all the people who reviewed for my story wheeeee ahaahaha I'm a happy marshmallow (thanks to my friend at school for calling me that)!

Disclaimer: MAN these things are annoying. I don't own Angelic Layer and for every chapter that I have wrote and will write for this story you can remember that I put this in.

Summary: Um! Misaki and Ohjirou go on their little date at last:DI know the summary sucks...!

WARNING:EVERYBODY IS SUPER OOC IN HERE! Also can someone tell me how to spell Kotaro? Koutaro? Koutarou? Kotarou? Oh, and lil' bit of IxS in here! And, I think this'll sorta have to be a PWP story. SORRY!

Lots of thanks to pisang who helped me get outta my brain dead state and gave me a few ideas! So everyone who reviews for this chapter try to remember to say: PISANG ROX! Er…Misaki is suppose to be 16 years old right now, 'kay? I figured it would be sorta weird if a 12 year old kissed.

Also, I decided to borrow **"I would gladly pay more than this, just to be with you."** from **animeroxmyworld's **fic WHICH ROCKS. 'cos one of her friends did that and I decided to follow suit.:D. So you all have to go and read their fics after this!

Chapter 5:(I am aiming to make this chapter longer. I know someone will be happy. Not mentioning any names.Seriously.)

_"Um...how about I'll pick you up and drop you off?" Ohjirou asked, still blushing._

"_...yeah…o…okay."_

Ohjirou gulped, coughed while staring at the ground, then looked back up again which put his beet red face on full display.

"You…l-look really nice, Misaki."

"You too, Ohjirou-kun."

"_You see, Misaki", Tamayo said energetically as she threw piles of clothes into her friend's already full arms "the trick is to not be embarrassed. If you do that, the date will go peeerfectly. Unless, of course Ohjirou is embarrassed."_

(I cannot describe what people wear. If you don't like bad writing then IMMEDIATELY skip this paragraph. IT IS VERY CORNY. I DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT CLOTHES.) A red, long and frilly sleeved shirt revealing Misaki's bare shoulders and her chest adorned the top of her body while a pale green knee length skirt hung loosely at her waist. Ohjirou stared a little more (perve ahahahah) then snapped out of his hazy trance.

"Well then, let's go!" he said, a little too loudly and cheerfully, and then started to walk towards his glossy red Mercedes Benz.

(SKIP PARAGRAPH IF YOU DON'T LIKE OOC MISAKI AND CLOTHES. DON'T BLAME ME IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT.) And all the while, Misaki was standing there already needing to releasing some of her pent-up emotions, and she had a good long stare at Ohjirou's retreating back. He was wearing a pair of tight fitting white jeans and a long sleeved white shirt with the top few buttons undone and had slung his jacket over his back. Suddenly, she gasped as she realized what she was doing. _Why…why am I... I…I'M STARING AT OHJI-_

"Coming, Misaki?" Ohjirou asked, and opened the door for her.

"Y-yes!" Misaki quickly answered, and bowed her head as she entered to refrain Ohjirou from seeing her red-cherry face.

Most of the car trip passed in silence, but Ohjirou would keep stealing small glances at Misaki and vice versa. _Stop it Ohjirou! if this continues then you'll probably end up in a car crash or something._

Finally, the car halted to a stop in front of a very BIG restaurant.

"Oh-Ohjirou…are we going in here?"

He gave an absolutely heart-melting smile and then slipped his hand into hers.

"Where else then?"

Misaki's heart skipped a beat, and halfway through walking to the door her palms were already very sweaty.

Her eyes widened as she walked inside.

The exterior certainly did not lie about the interior. About fifty tables covered in light blue tablecloth, circular for groups and square for couples looked like they were all over the place. The vast ceiling was an off white, and the lighting was mellow, so the restaurant was dimly lit, giving it a romantic atmosphere. The neatly-dressed waiters stood tidily in a line next to the kitchen (or so it seemed) awaiting new customers. Misaki already saw one rushing towards them.

"A table for two?"

Ohjirou nodded, and the waiter led them to a seemingly more secluded area. The pair ordered, and the waiter left.

"Y-you have a lot of money Ohjirou…" Misaki stuttered as she sat down and tried to calmly gaze around, avoiding contact with his eyes.

_What happened with Tamayo's advice?_

"Well, it pays to be the Prince of the Layer. Besides, I would gladly pay more than this, just to be with you."

There was no way she couldn't blush at that.

Ohjirou saw the blush deepen and pondered there in confusion, unaware that he had suddenly said such an embarrassing phrase.

* * *

"_Oh yeah, boy was I right. WHAT THE HECK DO YOU MEAN YOU HAVE NOTHIN'?"_

"_I…uh…wah…"Ohjirou was slightly stunned at Kotaro's sudden outburst, and somewhat alarmed at the ecstatic look on his face._

"_CLOTHES CLOTHES CLOTHES CLOTHES CLOTHES!" the temporarily crazy brown-haired boy yelled as he threw the suitable looking items behind him onto the bed._

"_Kotaro! Calm down!"_

"_HOLY CRAP MAN!" Kotaro shrieked like a girl as he pulled out a cashmere sleeping gown out and looked at it up and down, grinning like a maniac._

"_I got that from Icchan as a 'present'. Never had and never will wear it." Ohjirou said firmly._

"_Aw…come on, you could use it if she ever came over for a sleepo-"_

"_SHUT UP!"_

"_Heh, just jokin' mate. I know she's only sixteen." Kotaro said as he picked out a few more garments for Ohjirou. "Well, get what you think'll look good on you and then we'll do some modeling."_

"_Actually Kotaro…can you first tell me what to do when …I go?"_

"_Just take her somewhere nice."_

"_WHAT? WHAT KIND OF ADVICE IS THAT?"_

"_Stop getting so fired up, I've got about as much experience as you do, so I'm just thinking what you SHOULD do when you go out."_

"_Oh forget it, I'll figure out what's right and wrong." Ohjirou said impatiently. "I'll start modeling for you."_

…that sounds dirty…_Ohjirou thought grimly as he grabbed a clothes combo and walked into the bathroom._

* * *

(Here, I skip dinner. I can't write meals.)

"Thanks for dinner!" Misaki exclaimed cheerfully, and got up from her seat. "I think I better go…"

Ohjirou's heart sank.

"Misaki…" he said quietly as he gently grabbed her wrist, enough not to startle her. "Do…do you really want to go now?"

Her blue eyes widened in surprise, and then she smiled.

* * *

A shiver ran down her back.

"Are you cold?"

"I…um…" Misaki said, evidently trying no and then let out a small sneeze.

Ohjirou laughed a bit, and then put his jacket over Misaki's shivering back.

_He's so cute when he laughs…I-what-WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME TODA-_

Ohjirou suddenly noticed Misaki's posture become stiff and looked away with his bangs covering his half-lidded eyes.

"Um…Misaki…do you feel uncomfortable with me? Because if you do…I'll take you home if you want…"

"No! I…Not at all! I just...I…uh…" Misaki fumbled around for the right words, and flushed. "I…I get really nervous around you."

And all of a sudden, the starry night looked a lot prettier, the sea they were sitting in front of seemed to become calmer and a rosy blush graced the cheeks of Ohjirou.

"Oh…is that so…?"

A moment of silence passed while the couple stared at the scenery in front of them. Suddenly, Misaki felt an arm around her waist and instead of becoming rigid again like before, she decided to relax.

"Hey, Misaki." He said to her softly, leaning against her slightly. "Do you wanna become my…er…"

"Sure." Misaki said contentedly, and shut her eyes, leaning back against Ohjirou.

The Prince of the Layer sighed in relief that he didn't have to finish his embarrassing question and then shut his eyes as well, completely oblivious to everything around them except for her.

* * *

"You're back!" Icchiro exclaimed with a large suspicious grin, holding two mugs of steaming of steaming cocoa.

"Thankyou…why are you so well dressed?" the younger brother said, eyeing Icchiro beadily as he reluctantly took the beverage.

"Never mind that, how was your date?" Icchiro said, his glasses flashing as he saw Ohjirou take a large gulp and put the mug on the table.

"It was fine, thank you very muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu…." And with that Ohjirou slumped to the floor, suffering from the effects of some unknown drug.

The older sibling carried him to the couch and put his hands on his hips with a victorious look on his face. The doorbell rang.

"Coming!" Icchiro sang, and let in a very well dressed Shuuichi inside.

"Hello Icchan…"

He flushed at his nickname, and responded with a charming smile.

"What happened to your brother?" she asked inquisitively, craning to have a better look.

"Oh…don't worry about him, he's just sleeping. Let's go!"

* * *

That's…a fraction longer than last time…I suffer from writer's block…so yes, I URGE you to thank Pisang for giving me ideas! THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! 


	6. HAWT SPRINGS:D

I dun own Angelic Layer./.

Thankyou Pinoykengumi7 and Protagonist AND azmoonstargurl for constant reviewing and making me feel better. I couldn't really think of anything to write about afterwards but after the lovely flattering which inflates my head to no end I desperately thought and…er…yeah. Instead of making all the boring summaries now on, I'm just gonna skip into the stories Beginning italics of this chapter is sorta incest, but in humour…hehe. To apologize for the erm…6 month lateness (?) I'll try and make this chappie longer for my lovely readers. I'll all have babies wit you one day –CHU-

/sees readers running away

Just kidding.

Chapter 6:

"_Ohjirou…look at me fly…"_

"_Wow Icchan…you're so wonderful…I wanna be just like you…"_

"_Let's kiss…"_

"_Okay…"_

"OHJIROU! Wakey wakey! Eggs and bakey!"

"What a nightmare…" Ohjirou moaned, wiping his brow with the back of his hand and sank back into the couch, sighing.

"It's a big day for us today Ohjirou, so go and make yourself some breakfast!"

"Didn't you say eggs and ba—breakfast?" Ohjirou called angrily after his older brother and proceeded to the kitchen and drank nutritious coke. Why did he have such a bothersome headache today? He had no memory of drinking alcohol last night or going to a party. And why the blizzard was he sleeping on the couch?

"Hey Iccha—Icchiro! Why's it a big day?"

"Um, hmmm…?"

Ohjirou looked around the corner and saw his brother's half-bent figure frozen in tidying up the sofa he had been lying on.

"What did you do…?" the younger brother slowly asked, eyes narrowing.

"H-h-ho-hot spri— "

An awkward pause drew itself slowly across the spacious room.

"WHY? WHY DO YOU ALWAYS DO THIS TO ME WITHOUT MY OPINION AND JUST ORGANIZE EVERYTHING BY YOURSELF?"

-insert violent scene which I am too lazy to write-

"Well… I-I knew you'd be like this so I invited Misaki as well…and company…"

Ohjirou's angry face immediately turned into a look of surprise, but retained the redness. He and Misaki was going to the hot springs…together.

He slapped himself (mentalemo!Ohjirou;)). He couldn't bear thinking that way. And…the men and women hot springs were obviously going to be separated.

"You know, you act unbelievably different around Misaki…" Icchiro said and straightened himself with a :D look on his face.

"By the way Icchiro," the angry sibling said, ignoring the last comment and taking another gulp of cola. "How did you manage to phone them?"

The battered figure shifted uncomfortably.

"Did you go into my room?"

"Ohjirou! We're over here!"

The prince turned his head so fast he cricked his neck. Standing beside a stationary car were, as Icchiro had implied, Kotarou, Tamayo and Misaki.

"Good morning Ohjirou!" Misaki greeted cheerily with a faint blush—receiving one in return--then looked at Icchiro. "Ehhh? What happened to Icchan-san?"

"Icchan! What happened to your face?" Shuuko exclaimed worriedly and rushed up Icchiro to caress his bruised face.

"You won't believe it! I was…" The man suddenly sensed a certain pair of eyes staring at him. "I was… careless and I walked into the door. Heh."

"Into the door…?"

"Ah…let's go inside now shall we?" Icchiro insisted as he ushered Shu inside the hot spring inn. "You too, little girls and boys!"

Misaki ran in front of Ohjirou then turned around and smiled.

"Let's go, Ohjirou-kun."

"Ah…yeah…"

Tamayo sniggered, but Koutaro looked somewhat wistful.

"To be honest, I feel sorta jealous with those two linking their arms like that…I bet they're so far ahead in their relationship…" he sighed, and started to make his way to the door of the inn. "Tamayo? Are you coming?"

She was silent, then lowered her head.

"Wuz wrong?"

She heaved a sigh and forced a laughed.

"Let's go."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This is so cool!" the brown-eyed girl squealed as she flopped down on her futon and hugged her pillow. "Icchiro-san must be really kind to pay for all of us!"

"Yep! It's what you'd expect of Ohjirou-kun's brother." Misaki said happily as she grabbed her kimono and started to change.

"Oh…speaking of Ohjirou, it's going pretty well with him isn't it?"

Misaki abruptly crashed into the table, and turned around with her face fully red.

"It's fi-fine…it's fine with Ohjirou-kun…"

"Heehee, that's good to know." Tamayo smiled with the thought that she should torture Misaki more. "Did you have fun on your date with him?"

"Y-yes."

"What did you guys do?"

"W-we ate dinner and then…then went home."

"Aw…how boring…you didn't kiss?"

"I-I'm going to the hot springs now!" Misaki hurriedly ran towards the female indoor hot shprings. _… why she always do these kind of things to me?_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ _

"This is so cool Ohjirou!" Kotarou shouted as he went onto the balcony and gazed at the vast scenery. "At first I thought I thought it was going to be some kind of crappy outdoor spring where we would be freezing our butts off-- but it's all indoors, thank god."

"Yeah…but I think he chose this place especially because of his girlfriend though", Ohjirou commented lazily, and lay down on his futon.

"Ah… by the way, how's it going with Misaki?" Kotarou asked, hoping he sounded indifferent.

"…that's…"

"It's not going well after all?"

"That's not it…" Ohjirou trailed off and sat up, facing away from his friend to hide his reddened face.

"What is it then?" Kotarou asked curiously.

Ohjirou absent-mindedly shrugged and walking dazedly out of the room, his destination the hot springs. His roommate watched the retreating figure in confusion.

….Is it getting repetitive? Like, the female is the same as the male HAHAH I DON'T MAKE SENSE DO I?

Don't depend on me for updates…I mean, you'll just get uber depressed

–butlikestillgivemereviewsandstuffokayillstopwhining:)—

Ohjirou is so OOC that I want to shoot _myself_.


End file.
